


Babysitting

by Snap_pdf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 prompts, Babysitting, Cute, Fluff, Good Peter, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Retired Captain America, Retired Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Scott is a Good Friend, Short One Shot, Soft Bucky, Soft Steve, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snap_pdf/pseuds/Snap_pdf
Summary: Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to leave the world’s most dangerous ex-assassin and the world’s most loved retired-hero in a room together to take care of a small baby. Who’s idea was it let Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers take care of Sam Wilson’s adorable nephew and Scott’s Lang cute little daughter? Because that’s a really really idiotic idea.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> this is a quick one shot since uhhh I just wanted to write more. I used 3 short prompts for it but I don't remember word for word so here's a quick summary:  
> \- A has to leave suddenly and left B and C to take of a kid. B and C are worried.  
> \- "How'd you explode eggs in a microwave?"  
> \- "You will do anything to get out of responsibilities"

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to leave the world’s most dangerous ex-assassin and the world’s most loved retired-hero in a room together to take care of a small baby. Who’s idea was it let Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers take care of Sam Wilson’s adorable nephew and Scott’s Lang cute little daughter? Because that’s a really  _ really  _ idiotic idea. 

Bucky hasn’t taken care of a kid since the good ‘ol Great Depression, and now looking at Cassie, Scott’s kid, he had sudden flashbacks of his sisters. Of Becca and his other 3 rebellious little siblings. The only reason Bucky had even acquired this terrifying responsibility was ‘cause he owed Scott 50 bucks and would rather try to take care of a 10-year old then lose his valuable money. And yes, Bucky does know the price of 50 dollars has lowered since the 20’s but old habits die hard. Maybe, just  _ maybe _ , if someone had warned him about all the anxiety that comes with taking care of a cute kid like her then he would’ve shoved Lang the money and ran out the front door, but now he can’t. He wishes he can, but he can’t.

Steve looked at the baby he was holding on to. Sam’s close family friend had given this cute baby boy for Sam to babysit, but of course, Samuel Wilson would do anything to get out of his responsibilities. Maybe he was just as nervous about taking care of a kid like both Bucky and Steve were, but could he make it any less obvious?

_ “Steve! Great timing! Hey, hold on to his kid, please? I gotta go check something with my ma!” _

As if! Sure Steve was old, but he wasn’t an idiot. Sam was just trying to not take care of his cute obligation. The only good thing about taking care of 2 kids is that Steve and Bucky finally had time to themselves, with the kids of course, but they still could struggle to take care of a couple of kids together. 

“So, Cassie right?” The corner of Bucky’s mouth twitched upwards. 

“Yep!” She smiled brightly immediately warming Bucky’s heart. 

“So whaddya wanna do today while dad is away?” Bucky asked.

“I want to draw!” She sat patiently on the couch. According to Scott, this little angel wasn’t afraid to voice her opinions or ask questions. “What happen to your arm mister?” She asked like it was a normal conversation topic. Most adults would look at his arm and look away with pity, and god Bucky hated that! It took him  _ years  _ to finally accept that his right arm wasn’t… wasn’t disgusting to look at and a look by some idiot adult made him uneasy in a quick snap.

Bucky looked at his metallic arm, Shuri had made it for him and the only way he could stop her from improving his arm every day was leaving Wakanda and settling in New Jersey with Steve. 

“My real arm got chopped off in the war!” He smiled brightly.

“Buck!” Steve yelped. “You can’t say that to a kid!”

Bucky looked over at Steve with a puzzled look in his face. “Why not?”

“Because she’s 10!”

“It’s okay! I think it’s pretty darn cool! My daddy can turn into an ant!” She smiled brightly. “Can I paint your arm mister?” 

Bucky gave Steve a smug smile with a face that said ‘I’m literally 100 times cooler than you’. He looked over at Cassie and said, “Of course you can sweety.”

 

Taking care of a baby was a lot easier than Steve expected it to be. Sam’s nephew was 1 and a half years old already so the kid had the grasp of a few things like potty training and saying words like “wawa!” (which Steve learned meant water) and “food!”. The essentials pretty much. Sometimes Steve would give the kid bananas or other fruits and the kid, in a very adorable manner, would say “I don’t like it!” Of course, the l was replaced with a w. If it happened to slip into Steve’s common vocabulary, then who could he blame but himself?

Half an hour passed when Cassie had finished painting on Bucky’s arm, soft tunes playing in the background. Cassie wanted to watch the infamous Jojo Siwa at first, which confused Steve and Bucky a lot more about what kids like nowadays, but when Cassie became more focused on the painting than the videos, Bucky concluded it was time to change it.

“I’m finished, Serge!” Cassie smiled. She only called Bucky Serge because Steve happened to tease him by saying something along the lines of  _ ‘Sergeant Buchard Barnes can make a whole Christmas meal but can’t stop eggs from blowing up in the microwave!’  _

Bucky looked at his arm. The metal arm was covered with brightly colored stars, flowers, hearts, and even pretty pink skulls. There was a large White Star with red and blue stripes in the back, obviously, it was Steve’s shield. Next to that was a brown stick with a weird gray block on top, Thor’s magical hammer. Then was the name of all the Avengers Cassie knew, her dad was the largest one with bright red letters. On Bucky’s hand were Cassie’s initials and a smiley face.

“Very Artistic. It’s a mixture of Jon Pollock and Rembrandt. I think we finally found someone that’s better than Mr. Personified-Patriosm here,” Bucky joked around. Cassie and Steve both laughed, and even the 1 and a half year old giggled not knowing why. 

“Thank you!” Cassie smiled.

“So you finally wanna eat?” Bucky asked as he stood up and stretched. His long limbs were not made to be sitting down for longer than 30 minutes, and Cassie hit that mark perfectly. 

“Mhm!” She ran to Steve, who was drawing the baby eat his baby food on the highchair. “Can we get McDonald's?”

“That is literally the only thing Scott told us to not get you or your ma will kill us all,” Bucky lifted the girl into the air and she giggled. He let her sit on his right shoulder, and they both looked at Steve.

“What?” Steve finally asked after sketching the baby 2 or 3 more times. The Captain looked up at Bucky and Cassie both doing their best pouty faces they could pull off.

“We're hungry!” Cassie lifted her hands in the air, and Bucky took that as a privilege to set her down on the floor. 

“You heard the lady Steve!” Bucky pointed a finger at him accusingly and getting the baby off the chair. The little boy giggled as he felt Bucky’s metal arm on his soft baby brown skin. “You love me more than Stevie ‘ere don’t cha?” Sam’s nephew smiled widely and stuck his fingers into his mouth.

“Okay, but when I feed them they love me more than you!” Steve stood up and got out some eggs from Sam’s fridge.

“They’re using you for your body, Stevie,” Bucky smirked.

“Yes!” Cassie clapped.

 

“Not to be a bother, but what are you guys doing here?” Peter asked setting his backpack down near the door. The two supersoldiers sat in front of Cassie, their faces painted with incredible amounts of makeup, and Bucky’s hair was braided terribly.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” Bucky raised a brow, what time was it?

“Just got out. You didn’t answer my question,” Peter said. He went to the fridge and took out 3 Capri Suns. He sat near Cassie and gave her one, and one to the cute 1-year-old too, he took the last one for himself.

“Babysitting,” Steve said as Cassie stood up to look at her finished product. “How do I look?”

Peter tilted his head and squinted his eyes. “You look pretty darn good Mr. Rogers sir.” Steve nodded and looked over at Bucky.

“Steve if they weren’t here right now I’d kiss you,” Bucky joked and left to get himself a Capri Sun.

“Watch as 100-year-old men make out in front of 3 underage kids,” Peter fake gasped. “How are you, Cassie?” 

“Great. I let Sergeant Bucky Barnes and Mr. America paint my nails!” She showed Peter her nails and Peter gave her a thumbs up along with a compliment.

“And you Falcon Jr.?” Peter picked up the baby and held him close. The kid grabbed Peter’s nose and laughed. “I think that means good.”

“So what are you doing here Pete?” Bucky questioned and threw Steve a juice pouch, Steve took it gladly.

“Oh, I usually babysit for Scott when he needs me to. Sam asked me to check up on you two though. Something about “I can feel my microwave being busted up by Mr. Metal Arm here’,” Peter nodded and playing with the kid.

Bucky froze. How’d Sam known? Is Wilson some sort of mind-reader? Can he tell when Bucky messes up?

“How-”

“I saw it. 50 bucks and I’ll say I did it,” Peter smiled.

“Deal!” Bucky sighed.


End file.
